1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a champagne glass set, particularly to one permitting a plurality of glass pieces to be inserted in centralization into a plurality of holes or inserting recesses of a supporting surface of a positioning plate with steadiness, which is very convenient in use and occupied with little space. Moreover, the glass pieces all located in one supporting surface can obtain larger area on a top surface of a table to prevent their falling after being bumped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, bottles of champagne in banquets mostly are kept cool in containers filled with ice cubes therein to make champagne more delicious in drinking. There are many champagne glasses placed on a table and filled with champagne for guests. However, the champagne glasses and the containers carried with champagne bottles and ice cubes occupy too much space on the table so that the champagne glasses are very likely to be tipped over or fallen down to the ground to be broken after being bumped with carelessness. It is also required to have larger space to store the containers and the champagne glasses. Moreover, the way of having the containers and the champagne glasses stored in separate places often requires users to take a lot of time to recall and find out the places where the containers and the champagne glasses are stored after a period of time.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a champagne glass set that is very convenient in use, steady in placement without falling and occupied with little space for placement and storage.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a champagne glass set having a container, a positioning plate and a plurality of glass pieces as main components, wherein the container has a circumferential edge formed at its top surface and two handles respectively disposed in its two opposite outer walls; the positioning plate capable of being covered on the container has a ring groove disposed at its bottom for being covered and located on the circumferential edge of the top surface of the container and a pan-like supporting surface provided with a through hole in a center of the supporting surface as well as a plurality of holes disposed therein; the plurality of glass pieces are capable of being inserted in the supporting surface of the positioning plate and each of the glass pieces has a holding stem disposed at its lower portion.